


Одиночество

by batueka



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batueka/pseuds/batueka
Summary: Просто размышления Джесси о жизни, старости и смерти.





	Одиночество

Что такое одиночество? В удушливо жаркой комнате, под доносящиеся снизу звуки животного веселья и тяжело бомбящей музыки, Джесси задавался этим вопросом почти на бессознательном уровне, механически щёлкая пальцами по кнопкам геймпада. По вискам медленно стекал пот, минуя уголки глаз, после которых влажные дорожки становились больше похожи на слёзы. Рукавам засаленной толстовки было не так уж важно, какую именно жидкость вытирает владелец привычным, по-детски трогательным жестом. В своей грязной одежде, окружённый расставленными вокруг кровати стаканами с бухлом, разбросанными окурками и упаковками из-под снеков, бесконечно проигрывающий одну и ту же трассу попытка за попыткой, Джесси приходил к выводу, что одиночество – это когда абсолютно всем, даже себе самому, плевать на то, что ты существуешь именно так.

Это было не совсем похоже на подростковую истерику в духе «всем будет насрать, если я сдохну». В том, что его смерть несколько потревожит как минимум одного человека, а из-за него ещё ряд других, Пинкман не сомневался. Но вот в том, что кого-то волнует его жизнь, и то, во что она превратилась… Не то чтобы Джесси признавал своё желание, чтобы хоть кому-то было не всё равно. Но чувства жили своей жизнью, и от этого в груди почти постоянно что-то ныло и жгло огнём, в какие-то моменты чуть тише, в какие-то – почти на грани выносимого, но никогда не утихая совсем.

Машинально потерев грудь, в безнадёжной попытке прогнать надоевшее тянущее ощущение, Джесси нажатием кнопки перемотал на начало короткий ролик записи его очередной игровой автокатастрофы. Шикарный гоночный автомобиль вписался в тачку, управляемую компьютерным мозгом, и взмыл в воздух, переворачиваясь и загораясь в полёте. Полная, сука, катастрофа. Глаз не отвести. Джесси как заворожённый наблюдал за красочным и невероятно реалистичным, благодаря последним достижением технологий, зрелищем, когда перед глазами вдруг с пугающей чёткостью и ясностью встала картина машины мистера Уайта, на полном ходу сшибающей двух стоящих прямо перед ним людей. Парень вздрогнул и усиленно заморгал, избавляясь от наваждения.

\- Блядь… Блядь, да твою ж мать, - снова начиная яростно тереть глаза, Джесси изо всех сил надеялся, что этот флешбек не потянет за собой все остальные дерьмовые воспоминания, которых, видит бог, за последнее время в его мозгу появилось немало. Он не хотел думать об этом, не хотел помнить. Сразу после возвращения из реабилитационного центра он, конечно, очень убедительно втирал мистеру Уайту о необходимости брать ответственность за свои поступки, и не пытаться убежать от содеянного. Вот только всё это дерьмо о _принятии_ работает только если ты пытаешься изменить хоть что-то к лучшему, в надежде, что новые поступки смогут хоть как-то компенсировать предыдущие. Жизнь Джесси больше походила на жизнь навозного жука, продолжавшего неустанно и с энергией, достойной лучшего применения, накапливать и накапливать огромный дерьмовый шар неудачных решений, неправильных выборов, ужасных ошибок. Принять их все было просто невозможно. Когда Джесси пытался подумать хотя бы о малой части содеянного, голова начинала трещать от напряжения, а боль в груди мешала дышать.

И не то чтобы что-то должно было измениться в ближайшем будущем. Он продолжит варить мет, продолжит получать за это такие бабки, что хватило бы с лихвой на всю оставшуюся жизнь, учитывая, что тратил он их в основном на сигареты да бесконечное количество пицц для гостей. Ещё и наркотики, конечно… Ну да ладно. Если мерить время в терминах «до конца жизни», то ему и на целую кучу наркоты хватит. Потому что Джесси, заразившись невероятно мрачной и всеобъемлющей паранойей мистера Уайта, не очень-то верил, что его жизнь будет долгой. Оно и к лучшему, пожалуй.

Глядя на окружавших его немолодых мужчин, Джесси не мог иногда не задаваться вопросом, каким бы он был в старости. Но тут его воображение, даже подстёгиваемое метом, пасовало и отказывалось предлагать какие-либо варианты.

Мог ли он быть таким бесконечно уверенным в себе и жёстким, как мистер Уайт? Не, очень вряд ли. Бывший учитель иногда пугал Джесси до дрожи, и казался вовсе нечеловеческим существом. Чем-то вроде оборотня-аллигатора. Сидит в своей тёмной непроницаемой для солнца воде, пока ничего не подозревающая жертва наслаждается водой или просто отдыхом на берегу, а потом одним резким движением смыкает челюсти и утаскивает за собой в глубину. Хорошо если пузыри на поверхности немного задержатся, а так поминай как звали. Жуткая херня, Джесси видел по Дискавери. Нет, он никогда не сможет быть таким. Не сможет и не захочет.

Сол Гудман? Джесси только досадливо поморщился. Этот самоуверенный кривляка вызывал у него даже ещё более сильное отторжение. За холодной маской мистера Уайта всё-таки прорывалось что-то живое, настоящее. Хотя бы взять эти его всплески совершенно искренней ярости даже на самые мелкие косяки Пинкмана. Это пугало, но было хотя бы честно. В отличие от пластмассовой улыбки Сола и его саркастических шуточек, призванных сделать очевидным, насколько он хотел срать на всех и вся. Зато он мог похвастаться образованием и прекрасно подвешенным языком. Во всяком случае, людям нравилось его слушать, в то время как на попытку Джесси сказать хоть что-то чаще всего реагировали закатыванием глаз, ледяным молчанием или язвительными намёками на низкий уровень его интеллекта. Нет, явно и этот образ совсем не соответствовал его гипотетическому будущему «Я».

Майк… Здесь мыслительный процесс окончательно дал сбой, просто выдав краткий вердикт, что можно даже не мечтать. Никто никогда не посмотрит на Джесси с таким уважением, с которым обычно смотрели на этого человека, до каких бы седин он не дожил.

А может, всё гораздо проще, и он не может вообразить себе ни один из сценариев старости не потому, что у него не хватает каких-то особых личных качеств, и он весь такой уникальный и ни на кого не похожий, а из-за простого и очевидного факта – торчки до старости не доживают. Торчки, по уши вляпавшиеся в наркобизнес на пару с человеком, всегда считающим себя правым, не доживают тем более, ни при каких раскладах. И что прикажете делать с тем неопределённым жалким отрезком жизни, который у него ещё оставался?

На экране гоночная машина зашла на новый круг, ускоряясь до предела в стремлении к очередной катастрофе.


End file.
